


Study of a god

by myinnerfangirlisbreakingfree



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: College, F/M, University, art student, nude art modeling, studying aboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinnerfangirlisbreakingfree/pseuds/myinnerfangirlisbreakingfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Art student studying aboard can't help but notice the beautiful man substituting as the model in nude art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late for Class

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started writing this story five years ago on fanfiction.net.

I remember the first day I saw him, I'll never forget it.  
"Crap" I looked at the time on my phone; it was 8:45 in the morning. The power must have gone out sometime during the night. I stared at my digital alarm clock blinking 12:00 back at me. I had 15 minutes to get dressed and across campus to the liberal arts building. This was terrible, the first day of the fall semester of my junior year; I was hoping to good impression by arriving 15 minutes early and volunteer setting up for the class.  
I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top; luckily it felt like June rather than September that it really was. Grapping my backpack I'm out the door in a flash. I made good time avoiding the sidewalks choosing to cut across the lawns instead. Yes, I made to the building with two minutes to spare, I rummaging through my pack, looking for my sketchbook. I turn the corner. SMACK.I slam into something solid and hard. I fell back flat on my back, looking up I see a golden haired Adonis staring back down at me, looking just as flabbergasted as I was.  
He snapped out his trance before I did mine. "I…" He started in a British accent, he took a deep breath and spoke once more, "I am deeply sorry miss, I wasn't watching were I was going". He bent down and lifted me by my waist and set back on my feet. I surveyed the mess that was the contents of backpack. We both leaned down at the same time to retrieve my sketchbook and pencils, affectively bumping out heads together.  
"Owww" I screeched, holding my forehead.  
"I'm sorry" he repeated quietly. Then kneeling down collecting to my things, handing them to me and he walked away.  
A minute after I collected my wits, I finally made it to my class. "Sorry..." I muttered to the instructor and the class as I took my seat behind an empty easel next to Amber, my friend from two years ago in freshman biology.  
"Your name," the instructor called from the middle of the room.  
"Esme Platt" I returned.  
She checked me off her class list "As I was saying, this is Advanced Drawing and I'm Elizabeth Masen your instructor. We will be focusing out time together studying the human form. Today, we shall start with simple sketches of the male form." Elizabeth looks over to the man standing in the shadows. You may come and take position now, Carlisle." The golden haired god stepped forward from where he stood, wearing only bathrobe. He took his position within the circle of easels and students. I retrieved my pencil from my bag in shock; I started to prepare myself for what would happen next. He nodded toward Elizabeth and then he fixed me with the most brilliant smile. He untied his robe. My pencil slipped through my fingers and skidded across the floor. I hadn't noticed, I was too awestruck with the sheer perfection of this man. Everything about him was perfect. Starting with his hair golden blond made for running fingers through. To his beautiful face with glittering green eyes, high cheekbones, long straight nose, luscious lips for kissing, and strong jaw. Last I scanned his body, I was in shock his body was superb; light blond hair was sprinkled his body, chiseled abs, long muscled limbs, tight behind, and his long, thick member standing at a salute above his balls. "You may begin class." Elizabeth announced snapping me out of my full evaluation of him.  
So it begins I thought as retrieved my pencil from the floor.


	2. What time is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme's wet dream gets interrupted by her mom.

"Oh harder," She cried "Ohhh God."  
The golden god thrust into her roughly hard, bringing her to her breaking point. He knew she was so close. His hand went between her thighs, rubbed her clitoris furiously. Her inner muscles clamped around his cock, he groaned.  
" Esme, Oh Esme", he shouted. Lifted her leg over his shoulder; creating a deeper, more pleasureable penetration. Hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, causing more wonderful friction. Esme's body erupted from her orgasm, shaking with ecstasy, moaning into her pillow. He came only moments later.  
Ring….Ring….Ring…  
Esme woke up with an start, she was covered with sweat. It was only dream, she thought.  
Ring….Ring….Ring…  
Her cell phone rang again, she looked up at the alarm clock, it was 4:36in the morning. "Damnit," she groaned miserably. Looking at the caller id, she groaned again.  
Ring….Ring….Ring…  
Someone be better be dead, Esme thought. Answering, She exclaimed "Mother it's freakin' 4:30 in the freakin' morning. What the heck do wrong now, pick his own clothes again", she asked frustrated  
"Don't take that tone with me YOUNG LADY; I bought you into this world may I also add how painful that was. I take you out of it," her mother's voice through phone screeched back at her. "How can your father get the idea of going a week long fishing trip with his army buddies while we're in the mists of redecorated," she huffed.  
"Why do you care, Mom; you complain he gets in the way all the time."  
"It's on our 25th Anniversy " her mother sieved through the phone.  
"Okay, mom that's no reason to call at freakin' 4:30 am", she hissed.  
"What do you mean its 4:30 in the morning, its 5:30 in the evening. I'm making supper for the family. By the way, why haven't you been showing to our Sunday Suppers the last few week?" Esme bang her head against the headboard out of frustration.  
"Mom," She yelled. "I will explain to you one last time. I'm studying aboard, you know in England across the freakin' ocean.  
"But…"  
Esme hit the end on her phone and threw it on the floor, tossing the bed covers over her head; she tried going back to sleep. All she could think about was the star of her nightly wet dreams, the golden god. It had been two weeks since the study of the human form class began. She couldn't get him out her head. She wanted to jump him, just thinking about him made her wet. Pressing her thighs together she prolonged the tingles of pleasure. Pinching her nipples, she twisted them. Arching her back, she moaned. She licked her lips and signed. Continuing the erotic assault upon her right breast; Esme's left hand made the journey across the planes of her abdomen downward to her center. Pushing her finger between her pink folds, she found her clitoris. Rubbing hard Esme cried, "Oh God". Replacing her finger with her thumb, inserting her finger into her vagina, thrusting in and out faster and faster. She added another. Emse's walls contacted tightened around her fingers. She gripped the edge of the night stand. The pressure had build up so much painful. Inserting a third finger, she pumped faster. Pressing her thumb into her clitoris, circling around it; bringing more sensations through her like that overheated furnace was her body. Moments later a huge gush of her juices flowed, she trembled involuntary. She arrived hard, biting her lip, she rode out her orgasm. Taking her hand away; resting it on her heart, feeling it beat quickly. Esme smiled to herself enjoying the moment pleasure settling on her. She fell into peaceful asleep.


	3. A disastrous meet cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward meeting the "golden god".

Esme woke up at 7:45; showered, dressed, put the spoiled sheets in the hamper, and grabbed breakfast within an half an hour. She headed out to the art building, after deciding to set up early and wait for rest of the class. It was 8:30 when all of the golden god walked in, fully clothed.  
“Oh, good morning” he paused after noticing her at her work station. An awkward silence ensued. After a minute, “How rude of me to not introduce myself. I’m Carlisle Cullen and you’re Esme Platt, right? The talented American artist, Elizabeth bragged about your portfolio. You must very gifted,” offering his hand to shake.   
“How do you know Professor Mason?” Esme inquired after taking her hand back. Adding quickly, “Other than modeling nude in her class.”  
His lips drew into a smirk, “Elizabeth’s my roommate’s mother. The usual model she uses is visiting his parents in Manchester. She begged me to fill in for him, so here I am.”  
“Let me get this straight your roommate’s mother convinced you to model nude for her class. Doesn’t that sound a bit weird that she would ask that of you? I’m assuming you’re close to her son,” she concluded.   
“Edward is my best friend from university, we’re both attending the med school. Yes, it was rather odd for her to ask; but she was in a jam, because of Peter, that’s the model she uses. Beside I keep in shape and I’m comfortable with body,” he reassured her, winking.  
I bet you are she thought, opening her mouth to comment, they were interrupted by the arrival of Professor Mason and the fellow students.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you,” Esme blushed and turned back to work station. The class when as usual, Esme tried not stare at Carlisle’s rather large penis, focus on his toes, his ears, anything but “that”. She looked up and caught Carlisle’s eye, his lips formed a smirk. He was laughing at her, after class she packed her stuff up and stormed out of the art studio.


	4. Memories of a little black dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang out with neighbor Maggie.

The first few weeks of Esme’s living in London, she had acquainted herself with several of her posh new neighbors. Like Maggie, an eccentric irish import and her brooding anti-social boyfriend, Alistair. Esme was pleased to have friends in this new huge city, which felt would probably shallow her whole. Compared to the suburbs on the very edge of Columbus, OH.  
She was still smarting from the embarrassment of being caught checking of Carlisle’s junk. Maggie was attempting to cheer her up, after coming over to borrow Esme’s hair straightener to tame her wild curls for a wedding she was attending next weekend. “Come on Esme cheer up, you’re not the first woman to be checking out a man and you told me he’s the nude model for your class. You have to study his anatomy to get the proportions right.” Maggie shot up from the sofa and put her hand on hips. “I know! You should come out with us tonight, instead of sitting around and doodling in that sketch book all night. Live a little, you need to scratch an inch, I’ve never seen you coming home from a walk of shame or a guy sneaking out of your flat in the morning. Come on,” Maggie exclaimed. “Put on your sluttest dress and hooker heels, I know you have stashed in the back of your closet!”  
“Fine I’ll go, but you have to keep drunk sleezeballs from me. They get all gropy,” Esme countered.   
Maggie nodded, “Okay, I’ll be your wing woman. How’s that!” Not giving Esme a chance to respond, Maggie grabbed her arm and pulled her into her bedroom. Stopping in front of the closet to sing, “We’re gunna get you laid, your sketch book going to have to wait. Because you’re gonna walk the walk of shame. Repeating that stanza in her irish brogue, she swung open the closet door.   
Esme face palmed, “Why do you have to do that, Maggie. I said I would go clubbing with you. I didn’t say was going have sex with a random stranger I’m not that kind of girl.”  
“Yeah, sure you aren’t, you just happen to have a collection of six-inch fuck me heels in the back of your closet,” Maggie laughed.  
“Hey, they were pretty in the store, occasionally I sit around in them for the fun it.”  
Maggie looked skeptical, “Okay, I’ll take your word for it, but all these shoes say to me look at my legs and wouldn’t they look great flung over your shoulders as you thrust into me.” She rummaged through Esme’s clothes. “Ah-ha jackpot. And what is this you innocent, naïve girl.”  
Esme recognized the dress, if you could call it that. It was a black halter with attached long sleeves and it was short, coming to Esme’s mid-thigh. She had worn it only once before, Charles’s birthday. She remembered the day and it changed her.   
The planning she did, he used to say she couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, but Esme want surprise him. It was his birthday after all. She had found this dress in a specialty store, it was not her usual style. But she knew it would please Charles. That day she forgo her panties. She didn’t want Charles to waste time, when all she wanted was him inside her. Just after her last class, she changed in a public restroom on campus and threw on a black knee-length trench coat. She remembered her black matching fuck me heels clicked on the hallway to the apartment she shared with Charles. Esme first removed her shoes, wanting to sneak up and surprise him. She unlocked the front door and slipped in. “Here I go,” she whispered as she shrugged out of her coat. She had crept halfway across the living room, when she heard moans and grunting coming from their bedroom. Making her way up to the door, she peered in and discovered her boyfriend of two years fucking their bitchy next door neighbor. “You bastard,” Esme screamed, throwing the heels she was holding at them. One made contact with Charles’s mouth and chipped a tooth. With satisfaction she rushed into the living room, A naked Charles clutching his jaw on her heels.  
“Esme, please let me explain,” he shouted.  
“Fuck off, Charles,” she grabbed her purse, opening the front door and left with violent slam of the door. As she when down the stairs she began to sob, she needed a place stay she couldn’t go back not to that. She drove to her parents’ and made arrangements to collect her things from the apartment. Weeks when by and Esme began rebuilding her life with her parents’ help, she found a new apartment and continued college. But she never let herself become involved with anyone for she would be hurt again. That was a year ago.  
“Earth to Esme,” Maggie shook her. “Snap out of it.”  
“Oh, sorry, just dazed off there for a minute. Yeah, the dress will perfect.” Esme sighed.


End file.
